Andre Harris
André Harris is one of the main characters in Victorious, the musically talented best friend of Tori Vega. He is portrayed by Leon Thomas lll. Appearance and Personality André is the guy everybody likes. He is good looking, supportive, friendly, and charming. He is always ready to give advice or ideas in a tough situation. For example, inJade Dumps Beck, he toldRobbie how to reviewTrina's play. He also suggested that Tori make a song as a present forTrina. He's always the shoulder to lean on, especially for Tori. He will often comfort or reassure his friends when they are feeling insecure or upset (like he does for Tori in the Pilot). He has a goofy, sometimes dry and sarcastic, sense of humor, as seen inRobarazzi, Tori the Zombie, and Wi-Fi in the Sky. He is incredibly patient, exemplified by how he deals with his grandmother when she's freaking out. However, he does seem to have trouble controlling his emotions. Skills André is a skilled musician and can play many instruments, although he prefers the keyboard. His locker door is a keyboard and he can play it very well. He is also a very talented songwriter, having written almost every song Tori and the cast have sung (Make It Shine, You're The Reason, Tell Me that You Love Me, Favorite Food, and Song2You). He can also dance a little bit. It is also revealed in The Great Ping Pong Scam that André can sing, when he duets Tell Me that You Love Me with Tori; this is also featured in The Diddly-Bops when he co-sings Song2You). He is a fairly decent actor, as not only has he taken part in numerous acting exercises but also has been a lead in plays (in the episode Rex Dies). He did the entire musical score for Uptown, Downtown in Tori the Zombie. André seems to appear very attractive to the opposite sex, yet seems to be quite unlucky in love. He has mentioned in his Slap video profile "I like girls...a lot." Evidence of this can be seen in The Bird Scene, where he takes a ballet class in order to meet women and while performing with Robbie gives the only female student flirtatious nods, Jade Dumps Beck, where he mentions how hot Alyssa Vaughn is numerous times, Beck's Big Break, where he tries to impress a girl by telling her he's in the movie,Freak the Freak Out, where he responds to Tara Ganz's advances by saying "alright" and smiling. Relationship with Other Characters Tori Vega (2010–present, Best Friend) Tori and André became best friends when he and Trina were partnered up for the talent show, and Tori watched them rehearse. He was the one who suggested that Tori take Trina's place after she had an allergic reaction to the Chinese Herb Gurgle. He also convinced Tori to accept her invitation to Hollwyood Arts. He was the first to point out that Tori was special and belonged at Hollywood Arts. He is Tori's biggest supporter and is always reassuring her in tough situations, and she does the same for him, most notably in the episode The Diddly-Bops. (See: Tandré) Trina Vega (2010–present: Frenemy) André and Trina are barely seen interacting in the series in the first two seasons, although they begin to interact more in Season 3. Though Trina was André's partner in the annual show case, she often calls André by the wrong name (seemingly a running gag in the show) but he seems very tolerant of this. Many of their experiences together have been unpleasant ones (when he helped babysit her in Freak the Freak Out, the feet-smoothing debacle in Cat's New Boyfriend), but they have had some relatively positive moments (such as helping distract Mrs. Lee in Wok Star). (See: Trandré) Beck Oliver (2008–present: Best Friend) ' André and Beck are shown to be very good friends and often hang out together. Many fans debate about which one of these two should be with Tori, as Tandré and Bori are two of the more popular pairings on the show. This type of debate has also expanded to the Bade versus Jandré fandom and even slightly to the Candré versus Bat debate, although to a much lesser extent. '(See: Bendré) Jade West (2008–present: Close Friend; Former Crush) André and Jade have been friends for at least two years as revealed in The Great Ping Pong Scam. As the series progress, they seem to be on good terms. He seems to be somewhat afraid of Jade, but when Beck is not there, he usually steps up and is able to calm her down when he needs to. On The Slap, Jade states that she likes André, which is rare. (See: Jandré) Cat Valentine (2008–present: Good Friend) André and Cat seem to maintain a good friendship, but sometimes André becomes confused by the random statements Cat makes. At times, he will even ignore them, just on the basis of her being herself. They seem to hang out a lot in the beginning of the series, often seen talking together before Tori shows up to greet them. Like with Tori, he often tries to cheer her up. when she's upset (like at the end ofRobarazzi). His nickname for her is Little Red (a nickname she has been seen to be amused by and doesn't get offended by) because of her hair color. (See: Candré) Robbie Shapiro (2008–present: Very Close Friends) Robbie and André appear to be close friends. André is often the person Robbie goes to for advice in a situation. He has helped Robbie escape from various situations, such as in Jade Dumps Beck, when Trina threatens Robbie to write a good review on her play, but Robbie doesn't want to lie. He also took a ballet class with André just to be with girls. Although they've had some rough patches, they remain buddies. (See:Rodré) Rex Powers (2008–present: Friend) André and Rex seem to be on good terms, even though André was seen threatening Rex in Rex Dies. It is shown they are considered "tight" as mentioned in Wok Star. André's PearProductsEdit * Green PearPhone XT * Green PearBook 4 * Green PearPad 2 Songs Duets Season One Tell Me that You Love Me (withTori) (The Great Ping Pong Scam) Song2You (withTori) (The Diddly-Bops) Unreleased Songs Nose Song (The Diddly-Bops) Trivia * He has the same name as a character from the 1984 Pixar short film, "The Adventures of André and Wally B." Although André got stung by Wally B. in the short film, but André from Victorious was never stung. * André appears to be the most sensible character on the show when it comes to other people's issues, although he seems to have trouble keeping his head when something in his own life is going "wonky." * He is the only male main character that hasn't kissed any girl in the main cast. * André has never been stung by a bee, as said in Beck's Big Break. However, he updated his TheSlap status, saying that he used to never get stung by bees, and now they won't leave him alone since he used honey-scented body wash. * André's locker has a keyboard built into it, and as demonstrated in iParty with Victorious, the combination to it is the opening three notes to Make It Shine. * André can play many instruments, including the piano/keyboard, the French horn, the guitar (all seen at one point or another during the show) and the drums (as mentioned on TheSlap). However, he claims he will never learn to play the trumpet because of the spit valve, and that he just cannot manage to play the sitar. As seen in Freak the Freak Out and The Diddly-Bops, he is also a talented singer, and in Tori Gets Stuck, it is seen that he can also beat box. * André is the only character to have his name at the end in friendships with the main cast (Jandré, Tandré, Rodré, Trandré, Candré, andBendré) * André hates brussel sprouts (as mentioned in his Slap profile and in The Wood). * André likes trees, but not as much as he likes bushes (also mentioned in his Slap profile). * André, along with Tori, Robbie, and Jade, is featured in every episode of the series. * He likes having his tummy tickled, as mentioned in The Wood. * Prom Wrecker is the first episode in which André gets kissed on the show, making him the last of the characters to receive an onscreen kiss. * Sherry was also André's first onscreen girlfriend. * André has a 97-year-old great-grandfather. * André says that his favorite food used to be spicy tuna, but is now buffalo nuggets. He also likes tater pops and they make him happy. * André has 2 uncles; one who works as a realtor and another who Tori says is creepy (mentioned on iParty with Victorious) * According to one of André's updates, he is allergic to dust mites. * André gets nervous in front of big audiences. * André appears to have a collection of watches, as he never wears just one watch. He alternates every episode wearing a different watch. * He has a pet dog, according to The Diddly-Bops and The Wood.. * André posted on the Slap that he is bad at playing tennis, ping-pong, squash and badminton. According to a different post, he is, however, good at putt-putt. * According to a Slap post, he was traumatized for years after being mocked by monkeys at the zoo. * It is difficult for him to fake cry, as seen in Rex Dies. * His neighbor is a fortune teller, according to TheSlap. * He is taking Trigonometry, according to TheSlap. Category:Victorious Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Hollywood Arts Students